


Mele Kalikimaka

by caramelariana



Series: A Very Drarry Christmas [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Hawaii, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 04:46:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3106559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caramelariana/pseuds/caramelariana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco decides that all Chrismases should be spent on the beach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mele Kalikimaka

**Author's Note:**

> So I know it's a bit past Christmas, but I wanted to get these uploaded while it was still technically the Christmas season. This series was originally posted in 2011 on ff.net, and I wanted to export it to AO3 while it still made sense to post a Christmas fic!

This is the life, Draco thought to himself as he flipped over onto his stomach. He laid his head on his folded arms and hummed in pleasure as the sun beat down on his back. His bliss was interrupted as something cold and wet dropped on him. “Potter,” he growled.

“I’m just making sure you aren’t asleep,” he said.

“I’ll sleep if I bloody want to.”

Harry sighed. “As pale as you are you’d likely fry. And as funny as it would be to see you turn into a lobster, I’d like to be able to touch you during our vacation.”

Draco flipped back around and shaded his eyes against the sun as he peered at his lover. “I practically bathed in that sun block you forced me to use.”

Harry just smiled. He sat down, taking up valuable space on the beach towel—the jerk. “Isn’t it strange to be spending Christmas in ninety degree weather?”

“I absolutely love it,” Draco purred. “I propose we spend every Christmas in the tropics.”

“I thought you didn’t want to think that far ahead?” Harry asked with a smirk.

Draco closed his eyes and let a small smile tug at his lips. When he and Harry had started dating six months ago, he had been very cautious. He refused to think in the long-term, convinced that Harry would realize why he had refused Draco’s hand in first year. But for whatever reason, the idiot actually _liked_ him. He didn’t know why the gods were smiling on him, but he wasn’t about to look a gift horse in the mouth.

“I might be convinced to consider future planning.”

“Oh really?”

Draco chuckled. Soon he felt long legs straddle his waist. He pried his eyes open. Harry looked like some kind of fallen angel, chest bare with the sun shining behind him. “Potter, this is a public beach.”

“What’s your point?” he responded with a grin.

“People may object to this position.”

“Hell if I care.” He leaned down for a kiss, which Draco was all too happy to return. As the sand and sun faded into the background, Draco decided he could definitely get used to this kind of Christmas.

**Author's Note:**

> "Mele Kalikimaka" is Hawaiian for Merry Christmas


End file.
